The present invention relates to an ultra-violet assembly for killing contaminants in an air duct. Specifically, the present invention relates to a mounting device for an ultra-violet lamp including a spring-loaded switch that prevents the lamp from being operated without first being properly mounted.
It has long been known to use ultra-violet (xe2x80x9cUVxe2x80x9d) light to control the growth of or kill contaminants known to exist within heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (xe2x80x9cHVACxe2x80x9d) systems. Accordingly, UV lamps have been installed in air ducts of HVAC systems for this purpose. Typically, UV lamps have been mounted within air ducts such that the UV light emitted by the lamp floods the interior of the air duct.
It is desirable to provide a feature to indicate to an installer of such devices that the assembly is properly installed, thus maximizing the amount of UV light emitted into the duct and minimizing, or eliminating, UV light emitted outside the duct. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an UV device for use in an HVAC air duct that must be properly mounted within the air duct to be operated.
It is one of the principal objectives of the present invention to provide an UV device capable of efficiently controlling or killing contaminants within an HVAC system.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an UV device for use within an HVAC air duct that may be installed and/or operated by the typical homeowner.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an UV device that may only be operated when properly installed for use within an HVAC air duct.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an UV device for maximizing UV light emitted into an HVAC duct.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide an UV device for minimizing or eliminating UV light emitted outside of an HVAC duct.
These and other objectives of the present invention will become apparent upon examining the drawings and figures together with the accompanying written description thereof.